Two Assassins one problem
by screwyassassin
Summary: A partner-FanFiktion of LastDragonofoldtimes and me. One day Altair and Ezio run their pursuers away and suddenly end up together in the middle of Germany in the future. They don't know where they are or how they can return again. But one thing gets clear, if there is a chance to return, then they have to find it together. Ezio x OC, Altaîr x OC, (later: LeonardoxMalik)
1. Chapter 1 - The first meeting

**Hello guys (: welcome to our story! At the beginning I want to say that my english isn't the yellow from the egg (I hope you guys understand this joke cO).**

**I translate the story to improve my english and I look forward to criticism and language assistance. So do not hesitate to correct me :D I hope you like the story (:  
**

**Let's go!**

He was on the run. The assassination was indeed been successful, but not successful enough. Now the soldiers AND the guards were after him, not to mention the archers on the roofs. He damned his mistake and killed two archers with throwing knifes. „Stop him! Stop the Assassin!" „Damn it!" He cussed as a Soldier landed in front of him. The white-robed jumps right, swung himself with the help of a bar on a pedestal, climbed the next roof and ran on.

The guards, however, weren't shake off that simple. The sun beat merciless down on him, and the cut on his left arm, though not deep, burned like hell, because the sweat just flowed from his body.

How could he overlooked the soldier? Such a thing had never happened to him, or rather a long time not. He'd behave more like a fucking novice, than a master assassin.

That's why the guard could sound the alarm, and therefore this dog of slave trader nearly escaped. After a resolute intervention from him the trader had died, leaving him a souvenir. The cut of his sword. No time to annoy, I should disappear quickly!, thought the Assassin and sprinted through a courtyard. He bumped into a man and tried hiding in the crowd, but then an arrow flew so close to him that he felt the breeze.

Altair sprinted out of sight of the shooter and climbed quickly on a building. The white-robed gasped and felt, slowly but steadily, his muscles protesting. Only a few soldiers wer on his heels, but as long as even one shooter was among them, it was too dangerous to turn around and fight. The soldiers shouted like there was no tomorrow, especially when his last throwing knife found a target. With a mischievous grin, he quit the dull sound of the falling body.

His keen eyes espied several yards in front of him the end of the roof. As an assassin he would even survive a jump from a height relatively unharmed, unlike the inexperienced soldiers in their heavy armor. The feeling of near triumph filled him, he sped even more to jump as far as possible, as the sun suddenly dazzled him. He raised his arm to ward off its radiation and suddenly ran into something hard.

The force of the impact squeezed the air out of his lungs and hurled him back rudely. Hard he hit on rocky ground. He was dizzy, he could hardly see, but jumped up to see what had happened. In front of him a strangely dressed man lay on the ground. He immediately took out his sword. "Watch where you run, Templar!" he hissed hostile and prepared himself for battle, ignoring his tense muscle and the cut on his arm. No one would stop the big Altair, the master assassin, and when he tried, it would have been the last attempt, there the assassin was sure.

* * *

He stood on the Ponte di Rialto and looked down at the canal. The sun touched the horizon. Slowly he twisted away and walked towards his duties.  
Today, another Templar would die, he was sure.  
He chose the way over the roofs and climbed up the nearest wall. When he wanted to bring Leonardo the Codex pages previously, he had to hurry up and take the northern path.

He jumped from one roof to the next, trying to steer well clear of the shooter. Leonardo seemed to be happy to get a little variety, but was a little kinked as Ezio told him that he had to go directly. Leonardo finally let him go and he set out on his way to San Marco Square. He stood on the roof of one of the Magistrates and looked out onto the square.

Antonios people had done a good job, the details were so precise that Ezio was able to capture its target directly. With a glance down, he spied a haystack and jumped. He waited a moment and then climbed out of the bunch.  
He didn't have to search long to rediscover the victim. He mingled with the people and approached his target. When he was close enough, he jumped out of a small group of Venetians, flexed his muscles, making his blade export and sent the man to his Creator.

With his usual phrase, he closed his victim's eyes and fled from the place. However, the action hasn't gone unnoticed and Ezio had to hurry. When he had climbed a wall, he dared to turn around shortly. Meanwhile, about two dozen guards were after him. But their heavy armor, made it easier for him to flee. On the roofs, he was more trained as they. On a projection he jumped onto the street and sat down between two women on a bench.

He saw three guards, who had followed him across the rooftops, confused looking for him. From left came three other guards, including a captain.  
"What are you doing up there? Find that bastardo" The guards on the roof just nodded and looked for a way down. The captain ran on with his two partners. As Ezio ventured into safety, he stood up and made his way to Leonardo. He strolled through the streets, looking for wanted posters. Front of him appeared a small group of guards.

But they didn't seem to be on the lookout. He tried to be as unobtrusive as possible to go past them, unfortunately he was too close, so that one of the men, regrettably the captain, realized. "Assassino," he exclaimed with a finger on him. Ezio rolled his eyes and started to run, he should have taken the courtesans. He wanted to turn right, as him something dazzle. Ezio raised his hands protectively in front of his face, but didn't stop running.

He ran and ran until he suddenly struck something hard. The impact was so strong that he found himself on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw a strangely dressed man before him, threatened him with a sword. When the man hissed him anything contrary to, Ezio was even more confused. "I don't understand a word of what you say, but I will not be threatened by a stranger." To underline his words, he also drew his sword from its sheath.


	2. Chapter 2 - Many years later

**Hey guys^^ here is the new chapter :) Hope you enjoy and I would feel happy about some Reviews ((:**

Altair kept a close eye on the stranger, especially when he pulled the sword. "Who are you? Answer me!" He looked tensioned at his opponent and try to estimate the man. His left arm hurt like hell, but he didn't stop to keep the hidden blade ready, should it become necessary. Then he heard voices. ~Has the stranger said something?~ Two strange dressed young man came by. "Hey, really cool cosplay and even with fake blood, really awesome man!" Irritated saw the Assassin over at the two strangely clad figures. ~Why is it so green, where am I?~

Ezio looked after the boys. Irritated, he shook his head and looked back at his opponent. "I could ask you the same questions, stranger!" Ezio watched closely the movements of his opponent. He keeps his left arm below... probably a violation. One moment... why do I understand him now?

Altair stopped short when he abruptly understood the stranger. Nevertheless, he did not drop the sword. "I'm Altair Ibn La Ahad, Master Assassin from Masyaf, Grand Master of the Order and who are you?" He doesn't let the man out of his sight, his clothes were a bit too unusual for a templar, but he stay on the safer side, he wouldn't permit a second mistake today. "You aren't a Templar, are you?" he growled.

"Templar? Are you kidding me? I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Master Assassin. But apparently you're a Templar, because no true assassin would just pretend to be the Grand Master. This is below the dignity of the Assassins!" Ezio can't believe that someone pretend to be the great assassin. His uncle would freak out if he find out.

"You want to be a master assassin? You're Lying, because I don't know you. You aren't from Masyaf and therefore unworthy to bear the sign of the Brotherhood!" replied Altair, had now noticed the Assassin sign on the belt of the stranger. "And you dare to insult the Grand Master as a liar? I will probably have to teach you some respect!" Altair took the sword of the Grand Master firmly in the hand and went into attack position. ~ I can not tolerate that he dares to insult me, the Grand Master himself! If he doesn't withbraw the insest, I'll have to defeat him in order to preserve my honor. ~

"No, I'm not from Masyaf. I belong to the assassins from Italy, and you won't pull the legacy of my father into the dirt! You want to teach me respect? First respect the Order itself! Nobody pretends to be the grandmaster especially so many years after its end!" To illustrate, he raised his sword up and was ready to fight. He wouldn't be beated by an imposter. His hidden blade would be a good secret weapon in the fight.

"After its end? What does that mean? And from Italy? Since when are assassins in Italy? The Crusaders wouldn't attack their own country!" ~ What was that all? He should not respect the order? What does he allow himself?~ "The legacy of your father? I know neither him nor you. YOU should show more respect to the Brotherhood! Unlike you, I have served my time with the Brotherhood. My father sacrificed himself for it, and I gave up everything for it and you think I should have placed more respect?" He got angry and shouted at his opponent almost. Whether he probably should stop him by using the Apple of Eden, which he always carried with him? No, that would be too dangerous. But he secretly grabbed his bag to make sure it was still there.

"What do you think, what that could mean? Course after his death centuries ago. Why not Italy? Crusader? They're long gone their way!" What did this wannabe want to achieve with his playing dumb? "Yes, the legacy of my father! He received the Order together with my uncle! Otherwise the Templars were in power now. My father has also sacrificed for the Order! Just like my brothers who do not even know anything about the Order. Why do you think you're the only one who gives up everything for the Order? I've lost the most important things in my life because of this garbage of Templars, and I will not give up the fight against it, just because some wannabe shows up here!" He yelled back, just as his counterpart bellowed at him.

"His death centuries ago?" The assassin became thoughtful and looked around more closely. "Strange, I could swear just to have been in Jerusalem." He looked at the green landscape, the lush grass. The stranger seemed really upset. ~ Did he maybe telling the truth? ~ Altair looked him in the eyes. He could see what this man had lost, as he grieved for his family. Slowly he let his sword fall a little and relaxed his left arm, then made himself noticeable to resist pain. "Calm down stranger." Altair hissed, ignoring his arm. "If we're both telling the truth, where we ended up? It is not Syria, definitely not." With his left hand, he pointed to the environment. "And if you're an assassin, actually, why did you have all your fingers?"

Ezio calmed down a little, but he was cautious. "This isn't Venice. Really not. It stinks too little. A good friend has improved the blade, so that the loss of the ring finger is not necessary. Take a glance." For contemplation he tensed his muskles and let the blade flashing out. Suddenly he heard a delighted shriek. "Altair, why do you scream like a girl?" As Ezio glanced at him, he saw a young girl in pants from an unknown substance and with a strange shirt bearing the Assassin sign behind him. She ran over and Ezio tensed up again.  
"Greetings! Eh... Can I take a picture with you? The costumes are authentic original! Must have cost a chunk!" "A photo? What's that?" Ezio noticed the irritated look of the girl, but it cleared quickly. "Oh, you can also acting? Wow I absolutely need a proof! Tess come quick I need a picture!" Suddenly another girl came in this strange clothes and had a square apparatus in her hand.

Altair already wanted to give an angry respond, when he heard a girl's voice behind him. He turned around. ~ What does she say? I don't understand a word ~ He looked over to Ezio and hoped that he would understand, as he meant to him to play just along. ~ How could women even dare such things! But who knows, they are either on our side, or they are just crazy. ~ The two girls would hardly be a threat to both of them, not even alone for him and they had to urgently find out where they were. "Excuse me, but would you tell us what country we are and what day it is today?" He put away his sword, but keep an eye on this Ezio.

"And what year," Ezio added. The girl looked a little strange, but then said: "You're here in Germany and it is July 24, 2012. Anything else?" For a moment, Ezio did not dare to say anything. He was about 500 years after his time. He looked at Altair, hoping to find some explanation. As Ezio looked how Altair put away his sword, he also let his slide into the sheath. "Thank you very much," he said turned to the girl and bowed slightly. The girl laughed. "Your welcome, Ezio. Come Altair introduce yourself to us so that we fit on the photo" Why do they know our names? And when they called him even Altair, it's perhaps true... His eyes went to Altair to see if he was following the girls ask.

Altair froze when he heard the answer. 800 years in the future, that was an incredible amount. He saw that this Ezio was surprised, too and wondered some more. ~Why do they know our names? And, if that is really the future ...~ Hesitantly the assassin stepped closer to the girl, waiting if Ezio would do the same. He feels a little uncomfortable to meet the command of a woman, and finally he was used to give commands not to meet them. After all, he was Grand Master of the Brotherhood. He just hoped they would not notice his injury, or think that is just a "trim".


	3. Chapter 3 - On Search

**Here is the next Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ezio saw that Altaîr came closer, he stand next to the girl. His senses tighten, because he didn't know what may happen. He laid his right hand on the handle of his sword. The girl named Tess raise the quadrangular thing in front of her face. "Smile!", she said and pushed the button. A flash of lightning came out of the machine and Ezio wanted to draw his sword, but then it was over. Irritated, he rubbed his eyes. "Thank you so much! With this I can make my boyfriend jealous," she laughed, "and peace be with you"

Of course he didn't smile, why should he? Suddenly something dazzled him, he reached for his sword and dodged a step back, but as soon as the light appeared, it was gone again. ~Witchcraft!~ Altaîr saw after the girls as they walked away. "Peace be with you." he mumbled quickly and turned away. The whole situation was confusing and he didn't want to seem confused, but he let his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked at Ezio, who looked irritated.

"What, in Altaîrs name, was that?" Ezio looked after the girls. If Leo would be here...he could probably explain it. Shaking his head to dispel the strange situation, he turned to Altair. Then he remembered what he said. "Oh, pardona!"

Altaîr raised his eyebrows. ~ Well, what did I say? ~ "Do you now believe me that I am who I am or do I have to fight with you, so that you will believe me?" He did not wait for an answer, because rememberd something. He took out the bloody feather of his last attack. "The Rafiq would probably have to wait a bit until I get back." he said thoughtfully and put it carefully away again.

Ezio was not quite sure if he was truly the great Altaîr, but he would not risk it. He bowed slightly, "I'm sorry that I called you a cheater, Altaîr" Ezio put his hand off the hilt of the sword. "But how can it be that we end up so far into the future?"

Altaîr bowed his head. "Once I leave this to go through, Ezio Auditore. But to your question, I don't know. All I know is that it isn't the Apple of Eden's fault. Moreover, we should just take care of how we come back again" He began searching the area and get an approximate idea of where they were. A small stream was very close. Altair used this to a provisionally cleaning of the wound and tied it with a strip of cloth. "Maybe you have an idea how we get back?" he asked the Italian.

Ezio nodded. When Altaîr went to the brook, Ezio's suspicion of a wound was confirmed. He looked around and saw a building where he could climb up. He ran toward the building and ran up to it. He grabbed a window ledge and pulled himself up. In this way, he climbed the building. When he got on the roof, he took stock of the surroundings. To his left was the place where they had landed and where Altaîr cleaned his wound. In front of him stretched a long road, made of a material which he didn't know. "Although I have no idea how to get back, but maybe we should took a closer look at this world. Strange coaches cross the street, many houses are made of glass, which are still higher than the observation towers in Italy are. Maybe someone here knows how to get back, though the country is still so advanced", he said to the Grand Master, when he was back down.

"Glass Houses? Are you sure?" Altaîr also rose and climbed the building. Amazed, he looked around. "It's amazing that looks like ..." Just so he restrains himself before he even told what the Apple of Eden had once shown. "You're right, let us ask the citizens." From the shadow of his hood, he looked down at the strange black streets. "Hmm. No soldiers, we should be careful." Then he turned to Ezio. "So you're an assassin, what is with the Brotherhood in your time and with the Templars, are they still searching for the artifacts ..?"

"Sí. The Brotherhood is growing, again, steady. The Templar are currently very strong. A Spaniard is looking for the Apple of Eden to achieve world domination. He believe he is the prophet from which your code-pages report..." Ezio wondered if he should say Altaîr, that may he is the prophet. He left it first this time.

"I can believe that." Altair nodded, pulled out the apple and gently lifted the cloth that surrounded him a little, so that Ezio could look inside. But only for a moment, then put it back on. "Who is the Grand Master in your time?" Altair looked at the man before him. ~ He probably will not, perhaps his uncle. ~

Ezio caught a brief glimpse at the apple. The same one... "Currently it is my uncle. Previously, it was my father, until this bastardo Alberti betrayed him and the Order" He clenched his hands together at the name, in spite of his death, the rage on him doesn't fade.

"I hope you killed this traitor?" Altair stood up on the way down to the city, or whatever it was exploring. "Traitors don't deserve to live, like this dog of Abbas!", he added still angrily before he reached the ground.

"Of course. This was my first act as Assassin. And the Spaniard will still feel my revenge. As each Templar after him!" Just the thought of this person made him furious. "That's why we need as soon as possible find a way back."

"Every Templar." Altair confirmed. A grim smile played across his face as he thought of the death of Robert De Sable. "Then let's not waste time. Where do we get a horse here?" He ran just on one of these strange streets and go straight on. ~ We have no idea where to go anyway, but it might be useful to find the Brotherhood here. That would certainly help us. ~ "Malik would knew certainly a way out, but he currently manages Masyaf. Are you coming now?" Impatiently he turned to the other.

Ezio walked behind Altair, but he couldn't let the eyes of this strange carriages. "These coaches all seem to go without horses. I think it could be difficult to find horses ... If I would knew how to drive these vehicles ..." Last he said more to himself when he saw a person running on the roadside. "Hey you there! Go better off the street, the people rush through here as it would be a highway." "Excuse me, could you tell us where to get here horse?"

It honked loudly and the Grand Master jumped scared to the side, as one of those strange carriage thing missed him a hairsbreadth. "Hey, be careful!" he shouted furiously behind the thing and had a great desire to draw his sword, but restrained himself. Then he looked at Ezio, who spoke to someone simply. "Horses? What age do you live in?" he heard one reply amused voice. "But if you want to ride, back there, a few miles further there is, as far as I know, a riding school." Altair came to Ezio and looked in the direction indicated.

Ezio thanked the man and turned to Altair. "Apparently it is unusual at this time to be traveling on a horse. To not attract attention, we should adapt. So either on foot or we can get one of these vehicles." He pointed the finger of a 'carriage' afterwards. Behind him, a bell rang and someone said, "Out off my way!" And then the person was driving with a strange wire frame on wheels pass them. "Or something like that," he grinned, as he could not help but think of Leonardo. He would like this time.

"If we want to adapt, then perhaps we should start with our clothes. Especially you attract attention." He watched the people who walked past them and looked curios. "Women in particular seem to see you." he remarked dryly. One that wore as he noticed very little, for his idea to little, threw a kiss to Ezio and then giggled with her friend. "Ezio, this stands with the wheels seem to be very popular, let's look for two of these."

Ezio smiled at the woman charming, twisted then back on Altair. "Then we look for a tailor. And for this bike, we will probably have to find a blacksmith." Ezio looked around briefly. "Over there is a crossing, maybe we'll see more there" Ezio walked up to the crossing and looked left and right, see if he could find anything. On the right, he saw a sign for "Fashion House Mayer - clothes for everyone", he read, "I think there we wouldn't be so wrong ..."

"Hmm. Have you money? Sure, there is also another currency than ours ... or yours." Altair rummaged in his pockets, but found only a few Syrian coins and a gold ring, which he had stolen from a Templar for one reason. "Let's ask, how can we pay..." Altair went to the business. Always ready to defend themselves against attackers.


	4. Chapter 4 - Let the people be your mask

Hey guys, here I am again (: Enjoy!

„Instead of some florins, and gold as well as bronze coins, I've got nothing." He walked behind Altaîr and thought about another way to pay. Maybe we'll get some money for the gold by a smith Ezio stopped in front of the shop and waited for Altaîr. He took a close look to every person who passed by and it seems like everyone knows him. Some of them even greet. But it would be hard to accustom to the women wearing pants.

"Over there, isn't that a blacksmith? And why are these people greeting us? Are we that famous here in future?" Altaîr walked toward the shop with the lettering "Here gold turns to money". "Did the women wear pants and walk through the public without a veil in your time?" Altaîr asked Ezio quietly, so that not most of the people around them couldn't hear them. Normally he wouldn't ask, but not only that the Italian know more because he was born later, also because nothing is normal here.

"Looks like. Veil? No, no one wears a veil in public. But a normal woman wouldn't dare to wear a pair of pants. Except our female recruits." Ezio entered the shop of the smith. "Excuse me, we would like to turn our gold to money" "Come in! Come in! What do you have?", the seller asked interested. "Some Florentine Florin and some gold and bronze coins from Italia."

"And some old Syrian coins and this gold ring", Altaîr added and laid the coins next to Ezio's. Then he waited with him to the judgment of the goldsmith, who looked very accurate, even with a magnifying glass. Sometimes the man gives a little cry. But soon, Altair was a little nervous, he didn't like to stay in an unfamiliar environment and to have no means of escape. ~If something happens, or the man tries to cheat on us, I've my blade and I wouldn't wait to use it.~

Ezio tried to stay calm and watched the goldsmith. "And? How much they are worth in today's currency? " He just couldn't wait. The trader winced, like he has forgotten that they're around. "Gentleman, these coins will make you rich. Such are very rare this time! This ring means one hundred thousand euro for you!"

"Is that much?" Altaîr asked. He has never been really rich, more often he killed the rich people. Because wealth seduced to evil. He didn't feel comforted with the thought to be rich, but it was necessary.

"Much? That's no explanation! I can't give you all the money you could get for this! I could only buy a part. 10 Florin, 8 gold coins, 9 bronze coins, 10 Syrian coins and the gold ring for 250 thousand Euro? Would that be enough?" The seller wanted to jump up, as he saw Ezio nodding.

"Wait!" Altaîr interrupt the happiness of the trader. He had seen the glitter in the eyes of the man, and suspected that he would cheat on them. "That's much more worth than you say. If we go to another goldsmith, he would give us a more fair price. We know a lot rich people." He stared dark and threatening at the man and wait for an reaction. Like random, he grabbed to his knife and made sure that the man saw this move. ~I hope he isn't scared too much and call the guards, but even his next offer should bring him an advantage, so it would be better for him to give up.~

Ezio watched interested Altaîrs plan. He rarely had seen someone trade on this way. He looked to the smith to see his reaction. Ezio saw, how the glance of the smith walked to Altaîrs blade. He swallowed hardly. "That's no reason to become violent. Let's say 300 thousand. Better?" Sweat began to bead on his forehead.

Altaîr slowly get's his hand off the blade, but don't let the man out of his sight. "Are you sure, that you want to pay THIS sum?" A lupine smile out of the darkness from his hood and a quiet Syrian curse did their job. The man in front of him seemed to be parted between his greed for profit and his fear about Altaîr. ~What a wannabe, even our traders, and they lived 800 years before, would do better. They learn just nothing over time.~

"Yes...eh no...eh I mean..." The smith looked around hecticly. "4...400 thousand is my l...last of...offer, Sir..." The man began to shook. If Altaîr goes on like this, we early get the guards on our head. Ezio thought and looked bored on his nails. Or at least act like he would do. In fact he watched the door to be ready when guards came.

Now he had to drop the stress. "Why not direct that way!", Altaîr said, smiled and pat him on his back on a friendly way. "Then, if we want to finish our business, you will surely soon have lots of new customers. We will recommend your business." He acted relaxed and grinned to Ezio, who seemed to be tense.

When Ezio saw the trader relaxing and a kind of grinning, he also got calmer. "Th...Thank you, sir. Here's your money, and the remaining coins. This allows you to earn even more!" Ezio took his coins and looked at the papers lying there next. "And where is the money?", ee asked for prudence sake. "You seem to like joking," he giggled shyly, "here it is!" Ezio looked at the blacksmith incredulously, then took half of it and left the other half for Altaîr. How can that be money? Paper is not worth a damn. Strange society

Altaîr took the other half of the money and left the shop. "Look. Here are numbers. I think they show the worth. Crazy to pay with paper. It's not worth a damn." He walked along the road to the fashion house. ~ I'd prefer kept on my robe, but that would be too obvious. Let's see if they have something suitable for me and my blade. ~

Ezio entered the clothing store and looked around. Lots of clothes that looked very different from what he knew. Female dolls of a different material than wood wore tight clothing, so that Ezio felt ashamed even to look at it. But somehow he liked it. "We just need to find the clothing for men. Or do you want to wear a skirt, Altaîr?" Ezio laughed when he saw the dumbfounded look of his counterpart. "Over there is a sign," he went and read, "First floor: Men."

"There is a staircase where men go up, so I would say that we follow them." While he try to not stare at the scantily-clad women and female dolls, he made a path to the stairs with Ezio. ~ The way Ezio looks, seem as he like it.~ Incredulous, he shook his head. The women stared at the Italian again. "You seem to be very appealing for the women." he remarked, and went up the stairs next to Ezio.

"Great idea Altaîr. Could be, but at least your seem to be not less interesting for them" He realized how much women look at his partner but also how much looked at him. He presented a charming smile. The women looked very exotic in comparison with the Italian girls. He noticed a lot of blonde girls in the store. At the end of the stair he took a look around. It seems that not only the clothing of the women had changed.

On the comment of Ezio, Altaîr noticed as well, but he ascribed it to his, for them unusual, clothes. It was obviously that they're in the north, because he never saw so much fair-haired women. They enter the part for men. His hope faded a little bit, when he saw some strange suits, not one with a hood. They would have to take a closer look. For their luck this floor seemed to be big. "By the creed, how should we found anything reasonable?" he cursed and glanced to Ezio, who looked close to everything.

It weren't clothes like them he was used to but he found some things he liked. It will be the biggest problem to find anything for Altaîr... Ezio walked through the halls and looked here and there for a piece of clothing. Altair showed him with faint sounds of what he felt for a disapproval for these clothes. He let his eyes wander once, when his attention felt on a particular doll. "Look at this Altaîr. Would that be anything for you?" He lifted a white hooded sweater from the shelf and showed it to his companion.

Altair looked at the piece of clothing that Ez io kept under his nose. "Better than nothing." He said and let a little misleading bold rumble. "But I fear that alone is not enough" He looked at Ezio, who seemed to had a kind of fun on shopping. He felt more out of place and also observed by all. Not to mention that they obvious were armed, unlike all the other and so insecure probably some people.

Ezio also took a hooded sweater, but he could open its front like a jacket and it was black. In addition, he took a stained T-shirt in the color of his belt. "I guess we are only missing pants. Right there are some" He went ahead and looked at them. He chose a pair of pants made in the same strange fabric like the pants of the crazy girl. Just that this one was wider and had a white/gray color. He waited until Altair had also picked one. "I believe in the room called 'dressing' you can try on the clothes?"

"Think so." Altaîr said and both of them took a cabin. Altaîr had some trouble to get the pants over his boots but later he got it. For his luck, Ezio was next to him, so that they could talk. "Do you think that we can leave the clothes on?" He asked through the strange white wall. His robe laid neatly stacked on a little stool and his sword next to it. ~Very unfamiliar these clothes, but who wants to follow the creed must live with it. Let the people be your mask and don't show yourself. Too bad that these people need a trim action.

"I don't know. Maybe." Ezio answered Altaîrs question. He opened his jacket a little bit, so that one can see the print of the shirt. The fabric of the pants felt very unfamiliar but it seemed to fit. He took his weapon belt with the throwing knives, the medicine and the replacement parts for his blade and tied it around his hip, so that the jacket hide it. He put his dagger in his right boot and took the sword. "But I think we have to buy some new shoes...and find a way to hide our swords."

Altaîr took his short sword under his sweater. It was just a little bit obvious but also a little bit uncomfortable. He also wore his belt under the sweater but he couldn't hide his sword. "I prefer to leave on my boots with the throwing knives", he said to Ezio. "Maybe we can hide the swords, when we find some coats." The labels on the clothes annoyed him, but who knows what they're for, so he left them on their place. "Maybe just one of us should search for it. Not both of us can walk around the building with swords in our hands."

"I think it would be more obvious. It's summer Altaîr, a coat is really too obvious." Ezio thought. He didn't find a way what to do with the swords. "I think we should let them in the accommodation, so far we get one. We have our hidden blade and other weapons, so that we're not unprotected. But now we have to pay for these clothes!"

"Well, let's do it fast, so we can get a accommodation before the sun gets down." Altaîr didn't like the thought to get a quarter together with Ezio, a stranger, but both of them are Assassins alone in this strange world. It couldn't get worse. Altaîr thought on Masyaf and his friend Malik, who he missed very much. He had known how to make him lough, without knowing. One never found such a true friend twice in a lifetime. At least it calmed him a little, that Malik would take good care of the Brotherhood, while he, the Grand Master, stuck in this damned time with a womanizer.


	5. Chapter 5 - One room, two beds

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, but the school was pretty stressful lately and it was Christmas and all. I hope you came well into the new year and that you have fun with the chapter :) here it comes:**

* * *

They left the cabins in their new clothes. A pretty young woman sat at the cashpoint. Ezio showed his most charming smile and started. "Perdona mia bella, can we keep the clothes on and pay?" The woman smiled at Ezio: "Of course, but I need the bar codes" Ezio thought about what she could meant until he remembered these scratching signs. He teared them off and lied them down. With a strange device, that constantly beeped, she went over the bars.

"That are 99 Euro and 95 Cent" The woman inhaled scared, when she saw Ezios bundles of money. "Do you want a pocket for your money, too?", she asked and Ezio thought a moment. If the money scares the people, he thought it would be better to get a pocket for it, so he nodded. "You can choose one of them". Ezios glance followed the way of the hand and he picked a brown leather pocket. "Okay now it's 109 Euro and 90 Cent" Ezio took a 100 and a 10 Euro bill and hoped that it was right. The women laid a little golden coin down and smiled at him. He took the coin and grinned back.

Altaîr observed Ezio at his shopping and imitate it, without the smiling and the mode of expression, so that he left the shop behind Ezio with his robe under his arm. "Any idea where we could find a housing?", he asked more himself than his companion. He had his hood on since he left the cabin and he wondered why Ezio showed his face willingly. From his face one could only see his lips with the scar and his chin, although the hood was a bit to small in his opinion. He glanced at the buildings around to find a sign of a housing.

While Altaîr paid, Ezio saw a scar at the same place like his. He decided to ask him later about it, bur first they had to find a housing. They walked along the round. After half an hour they still didn't found a housing, so Ezio started to ask any inhabitants. "Perdonate-Excuse me, could you tell us where we can find a place to live?" The asked Person, an elderly man with a bald head, answered friendly. "Along the road, at the cross right there's a hotel" "Thank you" Ezio turned to Altaîr. "We have to search a 'hotel'"

"The word 'hotel' seemed to be something like an accommodation, let's go." The grandmaster went along the road again and changed the arm, which carried his clothes, to the injured one not to be too burdensome. "Maybe here's a Hekim around, or at least needle and thread.", he mumbled and turned to the right, just to be almost catched by one of this strange carriages without horses. The driver scolded, but Altaîr just ranted back. With syric words. After this the driver left quickly.

Ezio followed amused the spectacle. "This carriages seem to not like you, Altaîr"

He catched an angry glare of Altaîr and went on walking along the street. "Here it is!" He stopped in front of the big building. It seemed to be very noble and Ezio hoped that they had enough money.

Altaîr and Ezio entered the lobby of the hotel. The Assassin glanced around and saw lots of people with almost the same clothes. May they worked there. They went to the check-in. "We want a place for...some days", Altaîr tried to ask firmly. "I'm sorry, but there's only one apartment with two beds free. If you don't mind, you can take it together." They man looked at them quiestioningly. Altaîr looked at Ezio. "That would be 225 Euro a night, breakfast inclusive."

Ezio looked at Altaîr. "We don't have another choice. Anything else would be to expensive and we must orginize our money," To the man he said: "We take it. And...uhm..Do you have needle and thread?" The man looked quizzicaly, nodded then and whisperd something to a boy. He came back with a needle and a thread and gave it to Ezio. "Thanks" Ezio started to get used at the way to speak like they did it in this place. "John will show you your room" John was the boy and the man gave him the keys.

Altaîr followed the boy, not really happy about sharing a room with Ezio, but it was for the brotherhoods sake. ~The one who's responsible for this chaos will taste my blade!~ They reached the room and the boy opened the door and laid the keys down on a little table. Altaîr took a look. "That's spacious." ~And luxury~ If you thought about what he was accustomed, this already was royally furnished, if too feminine for his taste. And those boring pictures of landscapes were unnecessary, too. ~What does Ezio think about it?~

Ezio looked around fascinated. They stood in a kind of corridor but with a direct view to the living room. On his right was a door, he opened it and looked inside. There were a toilet, a sink and a kind of vertical standing box with a strange faucet. This may is the cleaning room Ezio closed the door and saw the boy who was looking like he was expecting anything. Ezio thought about it, take his pocket and gave the boy ten Euro. He grinned widely, bowed and left the room.

Altaîr explored the other rooms. He opened the door to the bedroom. "Two beds?" he asked surprised. "That's clearly just a big one." Astonished he looked down at the double bed. Such a big one, he'd never seen before. ~Bur the man said TWO beds?!~ He shook his head and entered the big room, which seemed to be a kind of meeting place. "I'll sleep on the couch", he said when he passed Ezio and sat down on a place at the table. "I need needle and thread", he added and started to unroll the provisionally bandage.

"You need nothing! Sit down on the couch. I'll make it. I'm far more educated. Later time, more experience, capito?" Ezio pointed at the couch and took needle and thread. While he wait until Altaîr sat down at the pointed place, he thread the thread in the eye of the needle, filled a bowl with water and took a cloth off the cleaning room. When he realized that Altaîr didn't move he got angry.

"Come on!"

"I can provide it wonderfully alone!", Altaîr hissed and stayed at his place, one arm placed on the table. "Nothing else I have done for years and I'm still living!" Defiant he looked up at Ezio. ~I'm not a child anymore! If he want anything from me, he has to force me!~ He provided himself with Ezio a look duel. If he wanted he could be pretty stubborn.

Ezio stared back just as stubborn. After a time what felt like forever, it was too much for Ezio. He sighed, put the bowl on the table next to him and the other stuff. He pulled up another chair When won't sit on the couch I'll do it just here He pulled Altaîr's arm, and noticed how he just jumped. Ezio acknowledged that with a grin. He stabbed with the needle a little over the wound in and on the other side out again. "Does it hurt?" Ezio asked when he heard a groan and forced himself not to grin too conspicuous.

"Pooh." Grumbled Altaîr. "There are worse things. To be tortured by Templars for example." Thoughtfully, he watched as Ezio stitched the wound and tried not to twitch. "Or to meet my blade." he grinned wickedly, thinking of his last victim. "Are you almost done now?" he asked impatiently to escape the grip of the other.

"Not so bitchy. Or are you a miserable woman?" Ezio grinning to himself. He liked to have the large master so under control. After the last stitch, he made a knot and pulled him along with an extra-strong pull. "Done" Ezio put the things on the side. He considered a square something that hung on the wall and pointed towards sofa. Among it laid something with lots of buttons on it. He took it in his hand and squeezed it. A moment later, he jumped back, startled, as the square thing started talking.

Altaîr pretended he had not heard the comment. ~He must have pulled it on purpose so tight!~ Then he jumped up, when suddenly a voice rang out. "Ezio, what have you done again!" He missed Malik. Then he stared at the box which was flickering and showed images. "What is this? Witchcraft?" Punishing he looked over to the assassin. That he has to be this courious all the time. ~And if it had been something dangerous, we'd be dead!~ "You should be more careful." He added and listened to what the voice had to tell.

"How should I know what's happening here!" Ezio was still shocked, but then looked in awe at the people in the unit. How did they come into it? He began to listen to the talk. He understand what they were saying, but the content didn't make sense for him. They said something about rescue, Greece and Merkel. Whoever or whatever that was.

"What is a Merkel?" wondered Altaîr. "Do you understand anything of it?" He looked questioningly at Ezio. Then he went to the window and looked out. The sun was quite low and it would be dark soon. "You better switch it out, otherwise it is impossible to sleep with the talk." Altaîr continued to look at the strange world out there. ~ Maybe I should use the Apple of Eden to bring us home. ~ The thought of Masyaf, Syria, and his best friend Malik, he could not prevent a small sigh. He longed to be out for the warm, dry weather and the scorching sun. ~How Ezio does cope with it? Finally, he has also lost everything he had left. ~

"Not a word. But you're right. I still have to find out how ..." Ezio tried several buttons. But either, it changed the image or the people began to talk louder or quieter. He looked at the thing exactly, until his gaze fell on a red button at the top end. He squeezed it and a triumphant smile crept onto his face for a moment. Leo would be in love with this machine! I have to tell him about it! When Ezio was aware that he did not even know if he would ever again see Leonardo, his previous grin twisted into a narrow strip. He forced himself to throw out these thoughts and threw himself on the couch.

An oppressed silence filled the room. Altaîr was still standing at the window. Then he jumped back with a startled exclamation of astonishment and drew his sword. A gray Something was flying towards him and slapped against the window. Cautiously he approached to it. On the glass were the outlines of a bird. The outlines of a very startled bird. Every feather was clearly visible. "Only a bird." Annoyed, he put the sword away and opened a door in the room, which should apparently be a kitchen. He became hungry and wanted to see if here was anything edible. "Hey, Ezio, here is a cabinet where cold comed out. Filled with strange bags and bottles. You have to take a look at it! It's a miracle!"

Ezio had looked around the room until there was a loud bang. Startled, he turned to Altaîr. "What? .." "Only a Bird" Ezio nodded and walked to the window. He looked at the outline and laughed out loud. "Pigeons are really stupid animals." He laughed and shook his head and followed Altaîr's call in the kitchen. "What's here?"

The grand master hold the door in his hand and almost freezed, so unusual was the cold air. "There", he said and pointed into the cabinet before he made Ezio place, so he could see inside.

Ezio sucked in his breath, as some cold air whipped his face. Then he looked at the items inside. He took out a square, blue and white cardboard box and looked at what was on it. "Milk" He let the words sink in. "Wait milk? Why the milk in a strange package in a strange cabinet and not in a pitcher?" He looked at something white, which was stuck on top of the cardboard. It looked like a button so he pressed it, but nothing happened. When he turned it, it went off and he sniffed at the opening.

Altaîr shook his head. "Really strange these people." Then he looked at the rest of the cabinet contents and grabbed a transparent bag. "Air-dried sausages smoked in beechsmoke" He tried to open the bag until the strange material gave a thump and the content came toward him. He caught it and sniffed. "This smells as if you could at least eat it." he said, and kept the sausages in his hand. "And is really milk in there?" he asked Ezio.

"Seems so ..." Ezio looked once more inside and then took shrugging a sip of it. However, too much and he choked. He coughed and tried to remove the fluid from his trachea. "Y..Yeah" he coughed one more time, then he added, clearing his throat, "It's milk"

Grinning Altaîr knocked him hard on the back. Then he pulled out one of these sausages from the pack, he looked at it first suspicious and then bit off a piece. For a while he did not say anything. Then he looked at the package again. "You can eat it." was his only comment, and because he was hungry, he bit off the same again. Then he remembered that Ezio was standing beside him. Reluctantly, he offered him the package.

Ezio pulled out a sausage and sniffed. "Hm" He bit off and taste. "Not too bad." He took another bite and looked back in the cool cabinet. He took out a large package with six iron vessels into it. 'Beer' he read. He took the package under his arm, took another sausage from the pack and trudged munching past Altaîr and sat back in the big room, whith this strange device, and threw himself on the couch. He took the thing with the buttons, turned on the device and switched through the channels. He was looking for something he understand. When he spotted a fight he put the handle to the side and pulled the flap of one of the iron vessels. With a hiss, it went on and he took a sip. It tasted like wine just not as fruity and slightly bitter.

Altaîr followed Ezio and closed for safety reasons the door of this strange cabinet. Then he sat down next to Ezio and took also one of those metal things. He put the Sausage pack on the table. Then he opened the metal thing and took a sip. Surprised he almost spat it. Something he had never tasted. He swallowed and then took a second swig from the can. "Not bad." he muttered. "But nothing against Malik's wine." Then he leaned back, grabbed a sausage and watched the fight. Meanwhile, it was quite dark in the room, but he saw nowhere candles or oil lamps. The lamps on the ceiling had to work somehow!

Ezio had the same thought as Altaîr and looked around the room. On the wall next to the door was a button. He weighed up in my mind whether he should get up, or should throw anything to actuate the button. He opted for the former, so he stood up and pressed, anxious about what would happen, on the button and it was light in the room. "Interesting," he murmured, and sat back on the couch, put his feet on the table in front of him and took another sip of the drink.

"How have you managed to read my mind?" Altaîr turned at Ezio and stifling a yawn, the day had been really exhausting. "Have you ever actually seen the bedroom?" He asked, curious and cautious at the same time. He didn't want certainly to sleep in the same bed with Ezio, he would rather sleep on the floor. Whereby, as tired as he was ... it was almost the same.

"Hm?" Ezio was transfixed by the movie, they use smoke bombs with fire. At least it seemed so to him. "Don't know. To me it got too dark." He shrugged. "Yes. Two beds side by side. And? Anything special?" Ezio was so tired from all the new impressions and experiences that he just didn't care pretty much.


End file.
